


Danganronpa: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Killing Game in Human History

by CARCATGames



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARCATGames/pseuds/CARCATGames
Summary: Danganronpa: TBMAMTKGIHH is a crossover killing game, featuring the characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. As such, there is inevitability going to be spoilers for the Danganronpa franchise. In fact, the SPOILERS start right here --> For people who are caught up with the series, let me inform you of some important differences between this work and the original. First off, Junko and Mukuro are not Ultimate Despair this time around. Mukuro is in the killing game as the Ultimate Soldier, whilst Junko is the Ultimate Fashionista. Secondly, Hajime and the 77th class aren't Remnants of Despair, nor did Hajime become Izuru. As for V3, none of them applied to the killing game, Rantaro is the Ultimate Adventurer and Tsumugi is just the Ultimate Cosplayer. Besides these important changes, everything else is the same as in the canon. Now that that's out of the way, make sure to have fun and enjoy this killing game from the bottom of your heart! Puhuhuhuhuhu!
Relationships: All the canon Danganronpa relationships
Kudos: 4





	Danganronpa: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Killing Game in Human History

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter releases won't be on a consecutive schedule, as I want to take as much time as I need in order to recreate Danganronpa to the fullest.

My name's Makoto Naegi. I'm an ordinary, average, run-of-the-mill high school kid with no real talent to define me. Well, I guess there *is* one thing about me that you could refer to as a talent. I have good luck. That's not just me grasping at straws either, that's actually my talent. Officially, I'm called the Ultimate Lucky Student. The name comes from a lottery that the administration of Hope's Peak Academy sends out. If you win the lottery, you get to attend Hope's Peak. I know you're probably wondering why I skipped over the description of Hope's Peak Academy. It's because it's not important. All that matters about Hope's Peak is that only the most talented students get chosen to attend. Like I said earlier, I was going to attend as the Ultimate Lucky Student. At least, that was the plan. Unfortunately for me, it would seem my talent isn't Ultimate Lucky Student, but rather, Ultimate Unlucky Student. I had only just stepped foot out of the house when I fell unconscious on the pavement. When I came to, I was locked behind bars. Yeah, that's right, I'm in a jail cell! Inside my cell is a bed, a monitor, a camera, and a shelf with some drawers on the bottom. From between the bars, I can see some other cells. There appear to be 3 floors with 8 cells on each floor. From what I can tell, they all seem to be occupied. Although, I can only see the first 8 cells that are on the bottom floor. Furthermore, the 8 cells that I *can* see are housing only females. As I was trying to make out their faces, the monitor in my room light up. The screen was displaying a black, bear-looking silhouette in front of a static background. 

???: Hello, hello everyone! Your cells will open in a few short moments. Of course, this doesn't mean you get to go home, it's just so you can get to the briefing! After the doors open, please make your way to the conference room on the first floor.

Just like that, the monitor shut off again. A beeping echoed throughout the facility as all of the cell doors opened simultaneously. Stepping out of my cell, I could see that the 24 cells I could see from my room weren't the only cells. On my side of room I counted another 24 cells, making 48 total prisoners counting me. I looked around at the people gathered in the main cell block. They all looked confused, with nervous expressions on their faces. Normally, I would try to talk to them, but knowing this is some sort of prison, it may be best to hold off on the conversation until I know what kind of people they all are. Doing as the maniacal voice said, I followed some signs posted along the hallways until I came across a room labeled "Conference Room". Inside the room was a huge table, which after further investigation, could fit 49 people in total. At the very end of the table was an office chair with a black and white teddy bear sitting in it. Some of the people that had already arrived seemed curious about, trying to figure out where it came from and who it belongs to. After a little bit of waiting, the rest of the inmates sprinkled in. Once everyone was seated, a voice rang out through the room.

???: Greetings everybody! Welcome to prison!

The teddy bear sitting at the end of the table jumped out of the chair and starting walking across the table.

???: Oh my, is that a real bear?

???: It's prolly just a remote control.

???: Alright, fess up, who's movin' the bear?

Nobody took responsibility for controlling the bear. The bear started to look angry and threw it's hands in the air, revealing claws on both paws.

???: Quiet down people, I'm trying to introduce myself here!

???: Ahhh, the bear is talking!

???: Fret not sinners, for no beast can resist the soothing song of the Supreme Overlord of Ice! To me demon!

???: What do you think you're doing, that's not going to stop a bear!

???: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!

The angry looking bear shot what appeared to be a beam of light towards the ceiling, probably to get everyone's attention.

???: Ahem, sorry about that, but you were all being so rude! Anyway, hello everyone! My name is Monokuma. I'm going to be your warden here at the Ultimate Detention Center for Talented Individuals. You can just call it "Detention" if you like. First off, let me explain the situation. You 48 inmates are the brightest minds of the generation, harboring the hope of the entire world. My goal is to turn all of this disgusting hope into wonderful despair! In order to achieve this, you have all been sentenced to imprisonment for the rest of your lives. The only way to escape this facility is by following the Freedom Initiative. What's the Freedom Initiative? Why, it's simple! In order to escape this place, all you have to do is kill a fellow inmate! See, easy as pie right?

Silence. Nobody said a word. Each and every person had the same look of fear on their faces... well, almost everyone. Somehow, a few people remained calm despite the circumstances.

Monokuma: That's the end of the conference. Oh, but one last thing. When you return to your cells, you will find a Monopad tablet. Each inmate has their own Monopad. The Monopads have a button on theme that allows you to read the rules. Believe me, you'll want to read the rules. After all, I'd hate to have to kill someone just because they weren't listening! Puhuhuhuhu!

With the threat of his words still lingering in the air, Monokuma disappeared into the ground, leaving everyone to comprehend what they had just been told. For what felt like an eternity, the room was silent. Fear stagnated throughout the air, until someone finally spoke up.

???: So, how much longer are you all going to stand around like this?

???: She's right! We shouldn't listen to what Monokuma says, he's just trying to mislead us!

???: Easy for you to say. However, what if someone here is already plotting their grand escape?

???: Silence! We shall not let our comrades fall to murder!

???: Before everyone splits up, why don't we take the time to familiarize our self with each others names.

Makoto Naegi: She's right! We all need to learn each other's names before we can continue. I'll start.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone, but I'm skipping over the Ultimate introductions, because no way am I going to bore you with the intros of 48 people that you should already know from the games.


End file.
